


Build Up

by the_me09



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Far From Home (2019)
Genre: Alpha Tony Stark, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Fluffuary, M/M, Nesting, Omega Quentin Beck, Omega Verse, POV Quentin Beck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:07:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29310051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_me09/pseuds/the_me09
Summary: Quentin calls into work after Tony leaves for the day. The penthouse smells like a mix of him and Tony, everything is where it should be, and yet… Quentin hates these feelings, hates when he has urges he doesn’t quite understand, the reasoning hidden in some murky prehistoric omega animal part of his subconscious. But he feels… unsafe. Too exposed in Tony’s endless open layout penthouse.He tries to fight it, tells himself he’s being unreasonable; that he doesn’t need a nest.
Relationships: Quentin Beck/Tony Stark
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29
Collections: Fluffuary 2021 - the_me09





	Build Up

**Author's Note:**

> Fluffuary Day Nine - Nesting

Quentin calls into work after Tony leaves for the day. The penthouse smells like a mix of him and Tony, everything is where it should be, and yet… Quentin hates these feelings, hates when he has urges he doesn’t quite understand, the reasoning hidden in some murky prehistoric omega animal part of his subconscious. But he feels… unsafe. Too exposed in Tony’s endless open layout penthouse. 

He tries to fight it, tells himself he’s being unreasonable; that he doesn’t need a nest. It would be flimsy protection against any sort of attack or invasion. Quentin knows this, and yet… he finds himself gathering up blankets, pillows, couch cushions, and Tony’s t-shirts. It’s a relief to begin construction on his nest, soothes the tension that had been building into a headache at the base of his skull. 

Quentin allows his body to take over, if he’s going to do this, he’ll do it right. He wanders around the penthouse, taking materials that look like they’ll be helpful. Quentin dumps all his findings in the bathroom and sets to work on the bathtub. The nice thing about the bathtub is that it’s already set into a little alcove, and he just needs to use his resources to build upwards. 

~*~

Whatever irked him earlier, has settled into a pleased contentment. His nest is perfect, and he curls inside it with Tony’s pillow, the air warm and close so that he doesn’t need a blanket because he’s surrounded by them. 

“What the…” Tony says. Quentin makes a face, he didn’t even hear Tony come in. “Quentin?” 

“What?” He asks, daring Tony to say something. 

“Oh, nothing, just… there’s a giant nest in our bath. Wondering if you knew anything about it,” Tony says with a snort. “You want to come out and talk about this?” 

“Not really,” Quentin says churlishly. There’s nothing to talk about. He built a nest. What of it? 

“Come on,” Tony says. “What’s going on?” 

Quentin sighs. He climbs out of the nest carefully and crosses his arms. Tony raises an eyebrow. 

“Is that any way to greet your alpha? After a hard day at work?” Tony teases. He sticks out his lower lip in an exaggerated pout. 

Quentin rolls his eyes, a smile tugging at the corner of his mouth. “Hard work, huh?” 

“Very hard, ugh, the meetings? Conference calls, and the emails, good god, the emails.” 

Quentin huffs a laugh and allows Tony to pull him into a hug. He scents Tony lazily, rubbing his cheeks over Tony, letting Tony nose and nuzzle him in return. This is what he was missing, his nest felt lacking something, and he couldn’t quite figure it out. His nest needs his mate to scent it, not necessarily approve it, but… maybe endorse it, is a better word. 

“Are you pregnant?” Tony asks quietly. 

Quentin jerks back. “Ugh, no, Christ, Tony.” He pulls away, annoyed. 

“What am I supposed to think?” Tony’s voice gets a little higher, defensive. “I come home and find you with this massive nest…”

“I’ve been on birth control half my life,” Quentin says flatly. “Your sperm isn’t that strong.” 

Tony wrinkles his nose. “Alright, then what is it? Do you hate the penthouse? Are you unhappy or scared or something?” 

Quentin wishes he could tell Tony what the problem was. Tony would fix it in a moment. Sometimes it’s annoying how easily throwing money at a problem will solve it. The biggest problem is that Quentin himself doesn’t know what the issue is. 

“Just- do you want to come in or not?” Quentin snaps. 

Tony stops short. “Of course… of course I want to come in.” 

“Take off your shoes,” Quentin says. He climbs back into the nest and waits. Tony clambers inside, inelegant, grunting, but he doesn’t disturb the structure, just tumbles in so that Quentin has to catch him. They rearrange their limbs, until Tony’s propped against the wall, Quentin lying on his chest. 

“Wow,” Tony whispers. “This is… impressive.” 

Quentin preens and rubs his cheek over Tony’s chest. Of course his nest is impressive, he designed it. Tony kisses his head, starting a soft comforting rumble. Quentin finds himself relaxing, wasn’t aware of how tight he was wound until now, when the warm, soothing scent of his mate fills the space, overlaying his own. Smoke, rust, scotch, leather, metal, and diesel. He’s been told that together they smell like a car wreck, but they’ve made it this far. 

Tony rubs his arm, moves his hand to the small of Quentin’s back. “What’s wrong?” 

In the close, dark of his nest, it’s easier to admit. “I don’t know,” Quentin says softly. 

“We’ll figure it out,” Tony says. 

Quentin tips his head up, kisses Tony softly. It turns into a lazy make-out session, neither one of them pushing for more, even though they’re both interested, their scents getting thicker. He purrs softly, running his lips over Tony’s jaw, his neck, before lifting up to kiss him again, and again. They fall asleep there, tangled together. 

The next morning, Quentin wakes up with a cold. 

“Are you kidding me,” he grumbles. “I was getting sick and my body was like, you need a nest to ride this out in? I thought something was really wrong.” Quentin complains as Tony laughs. 

But the benefit is that Tony stays home with him, feeds him soup, allows Quentin to use him as a pillow, an arm rest, whatever he needs. Tony projects movies on the inner wall of the nest with his watch, and murmurs the romantic lines in his ear. 

It’s the best cold Quentin’s ever had.


End file.
